The present invention relates to apparatus for mounting the base of a mast of a sailboat in such a manner that the mast can easily, quickly and safely be raised. Although the invention has general application to sailboats, it will be disclosed, in its preferred form, in a catamaran sailboat.
In most sailboats of a size sufficient to carry more than one person, except for the very largest boats, the mast is removable for convenience of storage and transportation. Further, when the mast is mounted, it is desirable that it be permitted to rotate as the tack of the sail is changed, and to rake (that is, become inclined relative to a perpendicular to the horizontal) under the various conditions of operation. Rotation of the mast reduces wind resistance if the mast is oblong or tear-shaped in horizontal cross section, and it also permits the luff of the mainsail to assume the best operating position. Raking of the mast permits the boat to be balanced--that is, alter the helm of the boat. Sailboats have long been known which permit both raking and rotation of the mast.
Apparatus is also known for permitting the mast to be removed or to be raised. One such apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,507,240. This structure does not, however, permit any substantial rotation of the mast once it is raised, nor does it permit forward raking of the mast. In one prior construction of the assignee of the present invention the bottom of the mast was provided with a ball shape and a hook. The hook engaged a pin on the rear of the mast step, which had a cup shape. To raise the mast, the hook was engaged and the mast was then raised upwardly until the base of the mast was received in the cup on the mast step.
According to the present invention, the mast is provided with a base casting secured to the bottom of the mast. A hinge member in the form of a socket is pivotally mounted to the mast base casting. The socket is adapted to fit over a rounded bearing pad of low friction material mounted to the top of a mast step. The mast step is mounted to a forward cross bar which is part of a frame connecting the two hulls of the catamaran together.
The hinge and mast step are provided with transverse bores which are aligned when the hinge member is assembled to the mast step with the mast lowered (i.e., extending aft of the mast step). In other words, with the mast lowered and extending rearwardly, the hinge member is rotated forwardly from a first position in which it engages the mast base to a second position in which the socket portion of the hinge member is coupled over the bearing pad. The bearing surfaces of the hinge member and mast step are preferably spherical. A pin is then placed in the aligned bores of the hinge member and mast step to temporarily secure the hinge member to the mast step so that the mast may be rotated upwardly and secured by shrouds and a forestay.
After the mast is secured, the pin is removed to permit the mast to rotate and to rake freely under operating conditions.
Thus, the present invention provides a simple yet safe and convenient apparatus for quickly and reliably raising the mast while permitting the mast to rotate and rake freely after it is raised. It will be appreciated that the mast base cannot free itself from the mast step during the raising operation as long as the pin is engaged, and this is considered an important feature of the present invention because if the mast slips and falls during the raising operation, it could become damaged and thereby require replacement. The mast may be lowered by reversing the steps.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to persons skilled in the art from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment accompanied by the attached drawing wherein identical reference numerals will refer to like parts in the various views.